


A Last Chocolate Cake Slice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood watched while his students ate slices of chocolate cake near his desk.





	A Last Chocolate Cake Slice

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood watched while his students ate slices of chocolate cake near his desk. *Enjoy your final sweets. You won't depart from my home alive. You'll be useless after I'm reunited with my wife's spirit.* Charles viewed James Eastman with Sam, Anne Arthur, etc. Eyes widened. James ate Lockwood's cake.

 

THE END


End file.
